


Klara steps on Piers' dick asmr

by gh0ulfriend



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coming In Pants, Confessions, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Humiliation, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, Stepping, Teasing, Wetting, What if we both had crushes on each other and confessed while i was stepping on ur dick, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulfriend/pseuds/gh0ulfriend
Summary: Happy Valentine's day! Here's pissKlara's attention was immediately drawn to the sudden slam of a door, the excited fan she was talking with saying they thought it was Piers,Klara was definitely going to see what was going on.(This was written on Valentine's day but I'm just now posting bc I forgot to finish it!)
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Kurara | Klara
Kudos: 6





	Klara steps on Piers' dick asmr

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unrelated to my other klara/piers fic, this one is more they both have crushes but act like they don't

_"Fuck- fucking hell,"_ Piers muttered to himself as he slammed the door to the stadium changing room closed, causing some heads to turn in that direction, catching the attention of a certain pink haired gym leader,

Grabbing at his crotch, trying to calm his bladder, he just _had_ to drink all that water, the bathrooms at the stadium just _had_ to be broken, his legs trembled as he attempted to walk towards a chair, maybe sitting down would help-

"Aah~ what do we have heeere~?" Klara asked in her usual fake sweet voice, slowly closing the door, making sure to lock it unlike _someone,_

"Kl-klara I- what are you-" Piers knew he forgot to do something, how did he forget to lock the door? Klara would probably ask him to turn around, not wanting to have a conversation with his back, and he felt like could barely move without pissing.

Klara let out a giggle, she loved to play with Piers, and it seemed he was already flustered, the only sound in the room for a few seconds being the click clack of her heels and Piers' soft breathing, she giggled again noticing Piers stiffen up when she got close,

"How could I not follow you? You left so fast and suddenly, I was interested to see what got you like this~ why don't you turn around for me? I wanna see you, Piers." she leaned up, whispering next to his ear,

" _Unless of course, there's something you don't want me to see?_ "

Piers struggled to hold back a moan, trying to ignore how he shivered at the feeling of her breath on his ear, that combined with the warmth coming off of her, the smell of her perfume, he felt like he was going to pass out from being overwhelmed due to being so close to her.

Noticing how quiet Piers got, Klara whined, pouting behind him,

"Pieeers, turn around alreadyy~" she would've whined more if not for the fact this time he _did_ let out a moan, catching them both by surprise,

"Shit I- I didn't mean to-" Piers, in a panic, turned around to face Klara, who was almost as red as him at this point, Piers was going to apologize when he noticed Klara was staring down, eyes wide and face getting more flushed by the second, glancing down Piers realized what it was she had seen.

He was hard.

Piers could feel himself get somehow even more flustered than he already was, quickly moving his hands to hide his obvious arousal,

Only for Klara to grab his hand and stop him, finally looking up at him, she had her classic only _slightly_ threatening smile, still cute but a little scary, he was almost too distracted by her lips, imagining how they'd feel against his own, that he didn't realize she was talking.

"H-huh?" He snapped out of his almost _love stricken_ daze, he honestly hadn't heard what she had just said, 

"I said, get. on. your. _knees._ " She moved the hand that was gripping him to his shoulder, as if to push him down,

 _"Now."_ Klara attempted to push him to his knees herself, but he could tell with how gentle she was being she was waiting for his consent first, not wanting to force anything on the man ~~that she just happened to like so much~~

Piers slowly got onto his knees, looking down at the floor, too embarrassed to look Klara in the eyes,

"Aah.. Piers you're so cute, y'know I've been wanting to do this," she steps closer, slowly raising her heeled shoe to press down onto Piers' crotch, causing him to whine and buck his hips to try and get more friction.

"I've been wanting to get alone with you, be able to do this- to do _anything_ with you, God not even just sexual stuff, you're just so cute and I like you _so much_ that just being alone with you makes me so happy I-" realizing she was rambling about her crush on the man she was currently stepping on, Klara covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment, Piers had looked up at her, eyes wide with shock at the sudden confession

"I..you- uhm.." It was stupid, Piers was on his knees, dick getting stepped on, and _this_ is making him too flustered to speak? He admits he.. might think Klara is cute, even if he refuses to admit it, hell he might have a small crush on the woman, but trying to talk with her in front of him, blushing so cute, embarrassed by what she had just said by accident, God it was hard to talk.

"Do..you like me, Klara..?" Piers managed to look at her while he asked, before she could reply, having already moved her hand away from her mouth, Piers spoke up again,

"Because...I like you." This time Piers had closed his eyes, heart beating fast in his chest, Klara's breath hitched, feeling her face warm as she blushed, she stuttered out a reply,

"I..I do, Piers" Piers slowly opened his eyes, a small smile on his face, 

"Then, we should..hurry this, yeah? Can't go on a date or anything with ya yet with..what's goin' on with me right now." Klara let out a soft laugh, and pressed her heel harder onto him, 

"Of _couse."_ Piers had closed his eyes again, moaning softly at the feeling, only a few minutes after more stepping, when he was feeling himself get close, did he remember _why_ he was here in the first place,

Mostly it was because his intense need to piss was back, he was too late to say anything though, Klara's stepping becoming too much,

Holding back a cry, Piers felt the sudden warm liquid quickly make a mess of his outfit, noticing how he could feel his cock twitch as he pissed himself, he was getting turned on by fucking _pissing_ himself, 

Klara was silent, eyes wide at what just happened, though she was..a little turned on, she hadn't expected it at _all,_

"Please- fuck please I'm- I'm so close Klara please," Piers was moaning desperately, bucking his hips against her, Klara snapped out of her daze, grinning down at Piers and putting just enough pressure on him to have him crying out her name as he came, adding another mess to his outfit.

Klara helped him up, tying her jacket around him to hide his obvious mess, and gave Piers a small kiss on the cheek,

"That was nice, I'm glad I decided to follow in here, hehe~" Klara hugged his arm, wanting to be as close to him as possible, Piers let out a small laugh as he slid a hand in his own jackets pocket, he was glad she followed him too

**Author's Note:**

> this took...awhile to finish! I always forget fics lol but! I hope you liked it!! My hand is asleep icnsnt mvoce it


End file.
